The Little Huntsman
by batontwirler678
Summary: This is the story of the huntsman and how he was abandoned by his parents and was taken care of by his wolf. This is a heartbreaking, heart-mending tale of all the troubles that the huntsman had went through, just because his parents left him. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the woods of the Enchanted Forest, sat a woman on a log cradling a crying newborn baby boy. Next to her sat her husband, not looking amused.

"Isn't he adorable? I can't wait to take him home!" exclaimed the woman, smiling.

"No, he's ugly!" said the man, not hiding his true feelings about the boy. "Didn't I tell you, we are not going to keep him? I never liked children and I do not want to raise one of my own. We are leaving him behind!"

"Do you want him to grow up the way you did with no parents, no one to take care of him?" said the woman, trying to convince her husband to keep the baby boy. "If you aren't going to stay with him, then I am. I don't care if I will never see you again. I just care if our boy is safe." The woman was in tears by now, she loved her husband but she didn't want to leave her son to live on his own.

"You know what, if you won't leave the boy, I will have to make you." The man picked up the baby and set him on the ground, and before the woman could reach for him, the man picked her up. She was not happy, but she knew, there was no escaping her husband.

"Find us!" shouted the woman. She knew he probably wouldn't, but at least she could try. As she was carried away, she stared at the boy, getting smaller and smaller in the distance. She looked at him until the sight was too much to bear. She couldn't believe she was forced to abandon her son.

The baby boy had watched his parents leave him, he hadn't seemed to fully understand what had happened, but he knew that they were gone. He began to cry harder, and then drifted to sleep. During the night, he dreamt of the scene he had just witnessed, his father carrying his mother off. His mother was shouting the boy a command to find them. He had no idea how to do that, but once he got older, he would try.

The boy had woken up to a scary sight. Standing over him, was a wolf with piercing yellow stained teeth. The wolf's eyes, one was blood red, and the other was black as night. Once the wolf saw that he was awake, he backed up, showing the boy that it was safe and that the wolf wasn't there to harm him. The baby had been wrapped in animal skin, by the wolf so that he could keep warm. Then, all of a sudden, the wolf gripped onto the skin with his teeth and began to lift the boy up. The wolf carried the kid to a cave, where he was living. The wolf laid the boy on a rock that had been weathered away by the dripping water in the cave. The water had formed a dugout in the rock that could easily serve as a crib. The baby laid in the crib for a little while, then started crying, he was hungry. Knowing this, the wolf trotted off to get some food.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few years, the wolf took care of the baby day and night. When the boy wasn't sleeping, he was awake and crying, telling the wolf that he was hungry. The wolf was a great hunter, and a better parent than anyone would've been. Once the baby got older, he began to get more and more restless. The wolf would get the baby out of his crib once in a while to play with him. The boy laughed, learned to walk, and even said his first word, _wolf._

Once the boy got old enough, he learned how to hunt. He was six years old and him and the wolf would go out and get some food. They started out with just squirrels, so it would be easy enough for the six year old boy. He never liked killing the animals, they were part of his family, but he had to eat to survive. He sometimes traded his squirrels with people in the town for some clothes and other foods. Everyone was so surprised that a boy as young as he was was hunting! They were very generous to him and some people even wanted to have him live with them, but he turned down the offer every time. He only had one family member, the wolf that had taken care of him ever since that day when his parents abandoned him. Most of the people that he came across were so nice, they gave him everything. Soon, he was known all across the town as "The Little Huntsman."

One day, when the little huntsman came back to the cave after a long day of trading with the town, his wolf was gone! He began to panic, where could he be? Is he in trouble? The boy ran out of the cave with his bow and arrow. He stopped for a moment; he had heard howling in the distance. He followed the sound, only to see his wolf being attacked by a big black bear. The little huntsman acted fast, he inserted an arrow into his bow and quickly pulled back. He aimed the arrow straight towards the bear. His arms were shaking of nervousness; he was having trouble holding the bow back. He didn't want to kill the bear, he couldn't he just wanted to hurt it so that it would run away from the wolf. He let go of the bow and sent it hurling towards the bear. The arrow pierced its back, and it ran off whimpering. The boy ran towards the wolf and wrapped his arms around it.

"Oh my gosh you scared me to death," said the boy crying, "I would never be able to live on if you died!" The wolf whimpered in reply. They needed each other, and they would never be separated.


	3. Chapter 3

Many years later, when the little huntsman was, well not so little anymore, he was about thirty years old. In the middle of the night, the wolf noticed that he was crying in his sleep. The wolf walked up to him and nudged him awake and whimpered as if it was asking "_What's wrong?"_

"I had this most intense dream, but only it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. It was my parents, when they abandoned me. My father, he was carrying my mother away, she shouted to me, '_Find us.' _It's almost as if she was forced to give me up, it seemed like she wanted me, but my father didn't. We have to find them; I need to follow my mother's order. Maybe she still wants me as her son!" the huntsman sat up quickly and grabbed his things. He loaded a deer skin bag with food and some extra clothes. He also grabbed his bow and arrow. "Come on boy," he said, motioning for the wolf to come, let's go find my parents!"

It was a long trek that took many days and nights, they encountered many problems, but solved them easily. They stopped to sleep only a few times when they were really tired. The Huntsman began to lose hope, his legs were tired, his wolf was tired, and even if he did find his parents, he probably wouldn't even be able to recognize them, he only remembers what they look like from his dream, but that was thirty years ago, they have probably changed a lot.

The Huntsman and his wolf were very tired, hungry, and wanted to take something people called a bath. The people in the town had always offered to share their shower, but not knowing what it was very well, he decided to turn down the offer. But now, he wanted one.

They walked for what seemed like forever, they weren't even trying to look for the huntsman's parents anymore, they wanted shelter. They wanted people that could take care of them; they wanted a place to rest.

One morning, when they had been sleeping, they woke up to a horrifying smell. The huntsman sat up, and sniffed the air.

"Smoke," he whispered to himself, "there could be a fire!" He thought about what he had just said and looked at the smoke in the distance, "No, not a fire, but a fireplace!" a smile crept across his face; he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder and nudged the wolf with his foot. Once the wolf was awake, the huntsman soon ran towards the smoke, the wolf soon followed.

They soon reached the house with the smoke coming out of it and the huntsman knocked on the door. A woman, followed by a man answered the door. They were about fifty years of age; they looked very familiar to the huntsman. He stared at them for a while but finally said,

"Mom, Dad, is that really you?" The huntsman was in shock, but he was pretty sure it was them.


	4. Chapter 4

The woman gasped and looked at her husband then back at the huntsman, "Is this our son?" the woman was astonished, and she threw her arms around him.

"Wait, what is this?" said the father as the woman backed away from the huntsman, "You can't just walk your way back into our lives, and we left you for a reason!"

"But he's OUR son, we can't just leave him alone again!" said the mother, defending her son.

"It doesn't look like he's alone," said the man, noticing the wolf, "and besides, how do you even know he's your son? You have no proof!"

"Yes, I do! He even looks like us! He has brown, sort of curly hair, like you. An Irish accent, like I have. He even has blue eyes like your father!"

"Do not speak about my father!" screamed the man.

"What happened to your father?" asked the huntsman, curious.

"He abandoned me when I was six years old, he shut me out," The man was starting to cry, but then he wiped away his tears, "which is exactly what I intended to do with you!" he shouted, and slammed the door.

Behind the door, the huntsman's mother was in tears, she couldn't believe she had just found her son, but her husband had made her shut him out again.

"How could you live with yourself? How can you even do this to our son? I can't believe you! How can you be like your own father, forcing a person to live on his own!" screamed the woman.

"Ritz, I am doing this to our son because someone else deserves to feel what I had to go through! You have no idea how much suffering I had to go through! My father didn't want me, and I don't want my son to have a father that wants him either." Replied the man angrily.

"But why would you want to have anyone go through what you had to?" asked the woman.

"Because I'm jealous of anyone who grew up with a parent to take care of them!" screamed the man, "There, now you know how I've felt all these years!"


	5. Chapter 5

The huntsman started to cry, he couldn't believe he had found his parents, only to have the door shut on him again. Why didn't his father want him? Why doesn't his mother just stand up to him and keep her son? The huntsman couldn't believe he had been abandoned by his parents once again. The huntsman was lost in thought when a woman came up to him and snapped him out of it.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" said the woman, when she snuck up on him.

The huntsman jumped, and then said, "You uh…startled me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I was just worried," replied the woman apologetically. "I saw you talking to that couple in the house, what did they do to you?"

"Those were my parents," replied the huntsman, "they abandoned me as a baby and they still don't want me. The only real family I've ever had is this guy right here," he laid a hand on his wolf.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible! I know exactly how it feels to be abandoned as a baby. My parents did it to me too. And an animal has also taken care of me all this time!" the woman was so happy that she had finally found someone like her.

"Really?" the huntsman was in shock, "I've never met another person who knew all of the suffering I had to go through until I just met you. Where is your little animal? They might get along together," said the huntsman, smiling at his wolf.

"She should be around here somewhere, she's a fox, but don't get me wrong, she is very nice! Come on, girl! Where did you go?" the woman said, cheerfully. She whistled, then soon, the fox came. "There you are," she said, petting the fox, "this is, I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Mine? I don't really have a name, most people call me the huntsman." Replied the huntsman, cheerfully.

"Really? I don't really have a name either! People call me the huntswoman."

"Well, I need something to call you! How about…Ritz? I heard that name somewhere and I kind of liked it." Said the huntsman, he couldn't really remember where he had heard that name, but it was really special.

"Ooh, I like it! And I need something to call you. Does Graham sound okay?" asked Ritz.

"Yes, that's perfect!" said Graham with a smile on his face. He spread out his arms and hugged Ritz.

Graham couldn't believe it; he had someone to spend some time with. Although he has loved his wolf all these years, he had something more. He had Ritz, her fox, and his wolf. What more could he ask for?


End file.
